The House on Fleet Street
by valley of the dead oaks
Summary: Elena Cole and Jolon Love decided to take a break from school and live in London for a while. However, when your new house is haunted by the vengeful ghosts of a baker and a barber, plans will have to be rewritten. Elena/Dude OC related to anthony
1. Chapter 1 The Airplane

Chapter 1

At Airport:

It was the summer of 2010. At an airport booked to fly for London, two young adults squealed with excitement. Well…..one of the girls did. Her name was Elena Cole, the other Jolon Love. The two women had decided that before they departed paths to go to college, they would do something together. Soon after that agreement Jolon and Elena had decided to go to London! Now standing in the line as they waited to give their tickets to the attendant at the door, Elena once again squealed.  
"OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!" Random people looked up at this outburst. Elena blushed and said softer, "Oh my god! We're finally going! I have looked forward to this trip FOREVER!"  
Jolon rolled her eyes. "Wow Lena. Way to sound professional. I mean we are going to college soon. Act mature. And don't embarrass me." Jolon resumed listening to her iPod.  
Elena frowned, "Ok be like that." Muttering she added, "Sourpuss."  
It was true. Jolon sometimes acted tough. Heck, she even looked tough. Jolon could be described as having dyed, black hair, with three silver streaks on each side. She had brown eyes and a sharp tongue. She wasn't afraid to tell it like it was. You could probably find her reading dark poems or listening to music on her iPod.  
Elena however was the complete opposite. Elena had hair that was the color of a phoenix, soft violet colored eyes, and a dreamy attitude. Due to her photographic memory she could tell you anything about almost everything. Sometimes she acted like a complete klutz and you might call her ditsy but she could be serious most of the time.  
"Hey, give the lady you're ticket." Jolon remarked. Snapping out of her thoughts Elena realized that the woman at the door was holding her hand out to procure the ticket.  
"Oh sorry," Elena said, "My bad."  
Jolon snickered as Elena glared at her. The girls hurried through the tunnel leading to the plane entrance. Taking their seats Elena squealed one more time. Jolon couldn't help squealing with her.

_Passengers please buckle your seatbelts; we are now landing in London. _A voice droned from above Elena and Jolon.  
"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." Elena sang. Jolon blinked sleep from her eyes, glancing around with half-glazed eyes.  
"We're here already?" Jolon murmured.  
"Um, it's been a few hours silly. I think your music made you fall asleep." Elena chuckled. "But, seriously we need to go. We're finally in London!"  
The two girls smiled as the plane landed in their destination. Both were so excited to finally be there.  
They gathered their luggage and walked through the narrow, carpeted aisle of the plane as they headed towards the door. Elena waved goodbye to the flight attendant, who waved back, confused. Jolon groaned as the attendant turned to her companion to tell of the strange girl in the brightly colored fedora.  
"You're ruining my reputation Lena."  
"How? No one knows you're here in London."  
"Well I _want _them to know me soon."  
The girls made their through the airport.

To Brianna: Hope you liked it. I added more to it, so now you can attach the second chapter. I made sure to lead your part into it. Bahahaha. K, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Rain

Chapter 2

"Come on, Elena." I shifted my backpack and forced myself to maintain serene facade.

"I'm coming! My luggage is kinda heavy . . . and hard to move," Elena dragged her overstuffed suitcase behind her, her fire-orange hair piled in a messy heap. I wondered why she needed so many clothes.

"What all did you pack?" I asked.

"I have a list of stuff I thought I would need. It's in my purse," panted Elena, finally catching up and pointing to her (also overstuffed) tote bag.

"Uh, okay." I popped my ear buds back in and turned up the volume on my iPod nano. "Let's go, Lena. We can't miss the bus," I said over the blaring music only I could hear.

"Yeah, wait up," Elena huffed, dragging her suitcase again.

Amazingly, we didn't miss the double-decker red bus from the airport to our new establishment … what was that street again? Oh, yeah, Fleet Street. Despite her overly obvious overload of luggage, Elena insisted we sit on the top level. Secretly, I was excited. I had always wanted to go to London on one of these, and had vowed I would take a bus like this.

It had begun to drizzle on the bus drive, so I pulled a military-style jacket over my clothes and Lena put on a polka dot rain coat. We both had our umbrellas and luggage at the ready.

"Were we supposed to meet the guy at Fleet Street or somewhere else?" Lena asked, her soft voice almost blending in with the splash of rain and murmur of other passengers.

I pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of my pocket. "It says meet him at this café not too far from Fleet Street."

"Oh." Lena closed her mouth, but opened it right back up to ask, "Are we going to walk to Fleet Street in the rain?"

"Let's hope not," I groaned. Besides my iPod, I had a phone, computer and lots of paper products in my baggage.

The bus pulled to a stop, water spraying the sides of the bottom layer. The bus driver rattled off the name of this destination. I glanced at the paper. "Oh, that's us." We hoped up, dashed down the stairs and jumped out the door to avoid puddles. "Thank you," Lena hollered over an unexpected gust of wind.

"Come on," I muttered. "Get inside the café already."

Lena and I picked our way through the empty (not to mention wet) wrought iron tables and chairs to the door. "Looks like a cute place," said Lena as a wave of fresh scents rolled over us. The place smelled wonderful. Like bread, bagels, tea, lemonade, coffee, doughnuts, everything a café should smell like. I inhaled deeply while shutting the door behind us. Inside were the same wrought iron tables and a marble topped counter for the food. The floor was a black and white marble pattern too, and pen-and-ink drawings of Big Ben and other tourist attractions adorned the pale blue walls. "I like this place," Lena announced decidedly. "Let's buy some scones."

"Huh? But we gotta find that Toby dude." I pointed out.

"Are you Ms. Love?" said a soft voice, interrupting my train of thought. It was the voice of an elderly man, who sounded as though he were holding far too many secrets in his heart than was good for a human, and he just kept living to hold these secrets.

"Yes. You must be Mr. Toby?" I whirled around to look into the eyes of an extremely old man. His eyes, like his voice suggested, where to dark and troubled for me to see his soul.

"Toby is fine, Miss Love." He said in his serene monotone. "I had a friend by a similar last name. She made pies. "

"Oh, really?" I was curious about this person, although I knew anyone he had been friends with must be dead by now.

"Yes, she helped raise me. She's dead now."

"How awful. If I may ask, how did she die?"

The darkness in his eyes grew darker for a second. "An accident. With a furnace."

The flash of dark was enough for me to keep my mouth closed about Mysterious Foster Mother. Lena must not have noticed it though, because she asked, "Did she fall in while checking the pies?"

"Elena," I hissed. God, she could be a real ditz sometimes.

"No." snapped Toby. A minute later he said "Well, would you like refreshments?"

Lena nodded. I pulled out my wallet. Toby looked at me and said "I'll pay."

I opened my mouth to protest but he said "I'm grateful for you to buy the house. This is a gift."

Half a minute later, we were all munching on scones and Danishes, sipping our coffees. Or, in Elena's case, lemonade. "Why did you seem so desperate to sell the house, Mr. Toby?" asked Lena.

"My foster mother died there," he replied flatly.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked …"

"No, it's okay. That's natural to be curious. You'd want to if it was infested with something like rats."

I shuddered inwardly. I hoped Ms. Foster Mother wasn't a restless spirit. Ghosts seemed to affect me more than normal people, perhaps because I had almost a psychic ability, crazy as it seems. The only revengeful ghost I ever came across was no threat to me, luckily.

"She was a wonderful person, Mrs. Lovett." Toby broke into the middle of my thoughts again.

"Who?" I asked, biting my cheese Danish.

"Mrs. Lovett was the name of my foster mother. She lived in that house, made pies, was a widow," Toby looked away, and, it seemed, into the distant past, "And loved a man who was the end of her."

I stopped mid-swallow. Had this man anything to do with the furnace incident? Saying 'the end of something' is usually a figure of speech, but I was curious. Was that 'accident' a suicide? A murder?

Toby snapped back to the present. "I'm sorry. We should get going soon." He reached in his pocket and pulled out two keys. "These are to the house. If you need extras, there's a man who does that right on Fleet Street.'

"Okay," nodded Lena, taking a final sip of her lemonade and bite of her cream-and-jam scone. I shoved the Danish in my mouth and washed it down with the French Vanilla creamer-and-Splenda© loaded coffee. We shouldered our burdens and followed Toby out the door. "We can take my car," he said over the increasing patter of the rain. "I can imagine you have valuables you don't want wet."

The car was old-fashioned, with leather seats and a funny, but not unpleasant, smell. I looked at everything in great interest. I've always had a thing for antiques.

Toby laughed at me and Lena's wide-eyed stares. "This was my first car," he said. I have another newer one, but I liked this one."

"Nothing like the classics," said Lena. "I'm not saying that rudely, I really like your car," she explained hurriedly.

Toby replied, "I didn't take offense. Under his breath, he muttered, "Not this time."

We turned the corner on to Fleet Street, the rain-bleached colors mingling together. Everything seemed sepia or blue-gray, the rare reds and greens standing out even more. There were a few houses, but mostly shops. We passed a Tattoo Parlor, a Piercings Parlor, a Japanese Diner, hair salon, furniture store, and an outdoor Ice Cream bar. The rain had calmed and you could see several people were licking ice cream cones beneath colorful umbrellas at the still-damp benches.

The car pulled up in front of an old shop with a worn sign reading 'Lovett's'. Across the street was a place called 'Mrs. Mooney's Meat Pies'. A sign announced 'New location, Same great pies' and 'Since 1887'.

I stepped out in the rain and noticed one of those twirling barber shop things. It had long stopped spinning. Toby, then out of the car, noticed my gaze. "There was a barber's shop. I had the outdoor stairs removed, but I had the landing turned into a balcony. There are stairs inside."

I nodded, and turned my attention to the rows of empty birdcages and dripping, wind torn paper lanterns over several outdoor tables. A sudden gust of wind tilted the cages towards me, along with an unusual smell. I sniffed the air again and wrinkled my nose. The smell was like rotting corpses.

"He's in there. With his wife." A young voice, spoke up from behind me. I turned and say a young girl, nine or ten, with large eyes and long, blond, wavy hair. She was pretty, but in a slight creepy way. "An' the other one, her, she's burnt up. So that's not what you smell. And there are others. Six or seven at the most."

Toby turned and looked at the little girl. "Lillian, where's your brother?"

Lillian pointed down the street in the direction we had just come from. "'E's down by the ice cream stand."

"Why don't you go back so Logan doesn't worry were you are?" Toby spoke patiently, like to a young child.

Lillian nodded slowly and spoke. "But I have to tell her about him. Since you won't, and you would know best of all, they told me themselves."

Toby opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Lillian. "They asked me to."

Toby sighed. "Very well then."

The young girl turned back towards me. "He says that you ought not to mess around with anything of his, and that you shouldn't play with things you don't know about."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who is he?"

"You'll know." Lillian turned to Elena, who had been listening in on us and said, "She wants me to say to you that you're allowed to have her dresses, because you're young and will look pretty in them. She doesn't want them to go to waste."

Lillian turned and walked down the slippery lane, most likely knowing our eyes were on her the whole time.

Toby held up the key. "Would you like to go in now?"

Elena and I nodded in unison.

The key slid smoothly into the lock, and, after a moment's hesitation, he opened the door. "I apologize for the dust," Toby said, pushing open the door.

When entering that room, I first saw a long counter with cooking supplies, in one corner a large booth, perhaps were the pies would have been eaten, a hallway off to the left side of the room, and an ass load of dust everywhere. Except where there where footprints from electricity being installed. My spirits disappeared faster than Elena can cram a cream-and-jelly scone down her throat.

"I have cleaning supplies," said Toby, breaking the silence. "I'll go get them."

"Oh, thanks!" gushed Elena. "I don't know what we would have done if you didn't have those!"

Toby nodded and walked out the door. I continued to stare at everything in astonishment. I became anxious at the thought of ghosts being here. Their territory was being disturbed, and I was sure that would go unnoticed as our footprints in the dust. My stomach twisted at the thought of unwanted ethereal attention.

"Well, it looks like the room upstairs could be nice," said Elena as we reached the hallway. "I mean, if you don't mind, but I like to cook more than you, so perhaps I should be downstairs . . ."

"Sure," I replied. "I love a great view."

With a grin and a sneeze, Lena bounced off to explore the cluttered parlor and the room behind it.

I fixed a look of grim determination on my face, knowing it was now or never, and went up to the stairs.

I walked up the stairs, my boots making a clunking noise and the dust swirling around me with each step. The door looked as forbidding as an abyss, but I opened it anyway, knowing I had defiled the wishes of someone living or dead.

The dust was an inch thick, the windows coated over several times with grime, the pale light that managed to get through was just scarcely enough to illuminate the dusty barber's chair.

I took a hesitant step forward. A feeling of nausea swept over me. I definitely was not meant to be here, like Lillian said. However, that one step also happened to put in the perfect position for the brighter-than-it-seemed sunlight to hit me full in the face, causing me to turn my head towards the nearest wall, noticing . . . blood spots? There was more history in this building than Toby cared to tell.

I found myself kneeling next to the wall, my finger lightly tracing the outline of someone's blood, wondering whose it was. I suddenly felt a prickling on my neck, like someone was holding a knife to it. A hand instinctively clawed at my throat, trying to get whatever it was away from my neck.

There was nothing.

There were no sounds except my rapid breathing as I tried to figure out what just happened. When no logical answers came to mind, I tried to tell myself that it was my imagination, over active again.

When I finally relaxed, I noticed that the only other things in the room were a table with a mirror on top of it, much like the mirror of a vanity, a stove, and a cracked full length mirror. On top of it was an antique oil lamp, various bottles and boxes, and a pitcher in a basin. Not that it matters much, but since I was going to be living in a haunted hotspot, I was wondering if the items in here had a special meaning to Mr. Barber, considering Lillian had been right the first time. I lightly touched a folded razor.

Again, there was that feeling. The razor on my neck. I whipped around, my hand outstretched. Where it would have gone through for anyone else, I felt a solid form. I squinted closer to see the spirit in the light.

It was a man with a razor. The barber. I stood there shocked. I've seen ghosts. Not all try to hide themselves from the eyes of the living. But I stood there shocked because of all that Lillian and Toby had told me. That meant this was all true. The barber, his wife, Mrs. Lovett, and not to mention the six or seven at the most.

That was the last thought on my mind before everything went black.

"Jolon!"

That was Elena's voice.

"JOLON JORANI LOVE!"

I couldn't ignore her much longer.

"Miss Love, are you alright?"

With a groan I sat up. Stars popped up around me, and I noticed a couple of fresh blood spots. I gasped and felt my throat, still warm and intact beneath my palm. The source of the blood was a shallow nick in my head.

"Wha-what happened?" I gasped over the sound of my wildly fluctuating heart. If I keep getting scared like this, I swear I'll get a heart attack.

"You were up here, and I a heard a loud thump just as Toby gave me the cleaning supplies. I came up, and you had fainted and banged your head on the table," explained Elena gently.

I jumped up and looked around the room through the stars. "Wher - " I began before I remembered that no one else in the room could see ghosts. It didn't matter though, the spirit wasn't in here anymore.

"Are you okay?" asked Elena at my wandering gaze.

"Yep." I whirled around, plastering on a fake smile. "Let's go to that Japanese Diner for dinner."

"Okay!" said Lena, giving a little hop. Her eyes were practically sparkling. "That place looked good!"

**Okay, I finally saw Sweeney Todd. 3 3 3 Amazing! I loved it! (If that wasn't obvious) Johanna was GORGEOUS and her dresses were beautiful! I loved all of them. And Mrs. Lovett's dresses were stunning to! I especially liked the red and white striped bustle dress in 'By the Sea', but my definite favorite was the one she dies in. That was probably the prettiest dress in the whole thing! I wish I could find a good picture of it, because I want to make myself one like it. But the blood, although it looked like tomato juice, had me nervously fingering my throat throughout. Then we watched Edward Scissorhands and I was feeling kinda like *bleh* **_**Scissors**_**. Heh heh. **

** Oh, and my friend and I finally decided that Sweeney must be just a nickname. For 'Australia'. **

**The reason I'm re-uploading this chapter is because I saw it was not quite correct to the movie, building-wise. Chapter 3 is coming soon! It was accidently deleted! And I also had to introduce Lillian (my sister's o.c.) and Logan (A *cough cough* friend of Elena's)**


	3. Chapter 3 Have a Pie

Chapter 3

"Yep!" Jolon whirled around, smiling. "Let's go to that Japanese Diner for dinner"  
"Okay!" I agreed, giving a little hop. I could feel my eyes practically sparkling. "That place looked good."  
I skipped out the room, glancing behind to see Jolon warily looking into the room. My eyebrows scrunched in concern.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.  
Jolon looked at me, nodding mutely. Of course I didn't believe her. What, do you think I'm an idiot? Pssh. P-lease! But I didn't antagonize her. Grabbing my purse and dragging Jolon we made it to the restaurant. After sitting on cushions at a low table, we ordered. Jolon muttered her order which I had to translate to the (hey, he's cute) waiter. "We'll have a sushi platter with rice for starters. I will have the," Scanning the menu I breathed, "tray with tempura and dumplings as a side. My friend will have miso soup and a seaweed salad." Jotting everything the waiter smiled, replying, "Back in a flash." I started humming a random tune while Jolon stared in space. I shook my head thinking _and she calls me the dazed one. _Our food then grandly arrived. I licked my lips, then thought of something that would rouse Jolon. I stuck my dumplings on a pair of chopsticks. Gaping Jolon shrieked, "NOOOO! You can't put dumplings on sticks. That's only for dango, you fool!" I giggled. Jolon had returned to earth. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and in silence. Chewing I wondered what happened with Jolon, but I'm not one to press into matters so… After dinner Jolon and I walked through the lone street to the house. I shivered casting my eyes over the now empty shops with their darkened window. A luminous glow from the moon made the street seem even more eerie. "This is mucho creepy." I whispered. Jolon shrugged, "I don't really mind. The dark is more of a friend to me, you know?" Just then someone stepped out of the shadows. Jolon jumped, "Jesus Christ!" I rolled my eyes. The dark is your friend eh? The figure put up its hands. A male voice said, "Sorry. I was just looking for my sister but she said she was at home already." The light from the moon shone on the male. My breath caught in my throat. This guy was [censored for a few minutes] hot! He had piercing aqua eyes (I want to swim in them), his brown hair was slightly messy (I want to move my fingers through them), and his abs (enough said.) I gaped but felt Jolon close it. "Flies might fly in." I blushed and for once wished Jolon kept her mouth shut. The boy smiled and my heart plummeted. He gave out his hand. "I'm Logan." Jolon shook it replying, "I'm Jolon and this is my friend Elena." Logan looked me over with a look I couldn't place. Was it curiosity or something else? ;) I hope it's the something else. "Hi." I squeaked. "Hi yourself." He said. Jolon watched the exchange in an awkward silence. "OK, we have to go Logan. See you whenever." Jolon grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Sighing we walked back to the house.

I woke up smiling. You don't even want to know what I dreamed. I yawned and stretched. _Time to do some cleaning_ I thought. I showered and threw on some old clothes, snatching the cleaning supplies from the island in the kitchen/shop. Huffing I made my way into the dirtiest rooms. The kitchen. I dusted swept, mopped, swept again, then cleaned the stove and other appliances. I had to scrape (stuff?) from the stove and chip away at the dirt on the counters. I caught my breath. All this work was really tiring. Finally two hours later I finished the kitchen. I walked into the other rooms to clean them. I don't want to describe every room, but let's say it took me seven more hours to finish everything. I decided not to disturb Jolon because I know she liked sleeping in on weekends. I looked out the spotless window in the parlour. It was evening! I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I might as well breakfast and lunch were long past. Starting the fire in the stove I speculated what to make. I smiled suddenly. I would make meat pies. Charging to my bedroom I rifled through my purse until I found a piece of paper. It was the recipe my grandmother had given me. I looked through the cabinets, piling ingredients into my arms. Laying everything out on the table I made the filling. I rolled the dough into little bowls and filled them. Then I put a layer of dough on top. Just to make sure I made little slits for better cooling after they were done. When I heard the timer ding I opened the oven door to retrieve my pies. A peculiar feeling went over me as if I had felt like I had done this before. I shrugged it off. Behind me I heard Jolon descend the stairs in the hallway. "Evening bedhead." I chirped. "Haha. Very funny Lena." Jolon relied, but patting her hair anyway. Looking around Jolon said, "This place looks good. Nice job. I grinned. "Thanks. All it needed was a little TLC. Taking the tray of pies to the table I set a pie in front of Jolon. "Eat." I commanded. "You missed breakfast and lunch. Even brunch!" Jolon didn't reply. She nodded instead as she greedily devoured her first pie. Taking a second she smiled her impression to me. I smiled. "That's right Toby. Tuck in." Jolon gazed at me in confusion. I gave her the same look. Just as I was going to dismiss the weird experience, a feeling overcame me. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't enjoyable either. Then roaring pain shot through my very core. I chocked on whatever and felt my blood rushing through my veins. I felt my brain scream from a bright light flashing into my eyes. Then when the pain threatened to destroy my soul, it stopped. The last thing I remember was seeing Jolon calling my name and me falling onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 The Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 4 The Belly of the Beast**

I gasped in horror. "What did you do to Elena?" I asked.

Elena's head lifted from dusting herself off. "Nothing, love," she said with slightly glazed eyes.

"You're lying to me," I choked. "Elena's eyes are purple. They're brown now. Elena straightens her hair every day and wears it down. You haven't straightened it and are wearing it up. And Elena doesn't call me 'love'." My voice rose in pitch with each word.

The smile disappeared from Elena's face for a minute, but quickly twitched back on. "It's not like you'll be around long enough to care, love."

My distress and her comment had caught me completely off guard, as did the consciousness that replaced mine. It felt terrible, like dying. The blackness swallowed me, spreading like ink.

Sweeney's POV

I stumbled slightly, unaccustomed to being in a material body. I looked around and noticed that the pie shop had hardly changed, despite the fact it had obviously been cleaned. Something that had never happened in Mrs. Lovett's time.

"Mr. Todd!" squealed Mrs. Lovett, bouncing up and down.

"Mrs. Lovett, whose bodies are these?" I asked.

Mrs. Lovett shrugged and said carelessly "They bought this place and moved in."

I made an annoyed noise in the back of my throat. "You do realize people will be suspicious when their personalities change overnight."

"You're in one of their bodies to," pointed out Mrs. Lovett.

I ignored her. "I'm going upstairs."

"You'll have to use the indoor stairs," she called after me. "The outdoor stairs where removed."

I made another disgusted noise and continued on my way.

She sighed and started to sing softly, to herself more than me. "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around," Mrs. Lovett walked off to continue her cooking.

I stormed up the stairs, angered for no reason, and slammed the door behind me.

**Jolon's POV**

I was in my own mind. I was not unaccustomed to it, just disappointed in the fact that my refuge now served as a prison. My mind was a long hallway, with pale blue and white tiles on the floors and pale blue doors going down the white walls until the very last door. That door was the only one with a lock. The only one without a key.

I sighed and slumped against the nearest door. Every door in my mind had information stored behind it. Bits of books I remembered, images, things people told me. It wasn't an interesting place, but it was a safe place where I could keep my deepest secrets.

I was curious as to if there was more to my mental world, but was not at all interested in looking for a door or attempting to break my way out. Sure, my mental balance was in peril and about to be consumed by the barber's, the changes in wall and floor color a dead giveaway, but I wasn't interested in saving myself. I had lost a certain will to live. As the blue turned black and the white turned gray, my bad memories began to bleed, sending the thick red liquid from beneath the door.

I reached down and pulled another book of mental notes from the knee deep bloody river in my mind's world and put it on a higher shelf. If only I'd never bought this place. I should have visited first. But no, I couldn't miss a week of high school. And now Elena was in trouble.

I reached absentmindedly for another book and slipped, drowning in red. I can up sputtering, and then, deciding it wasn't too bad, lay back to half-float, half-kneel, looking straight up.

The ceiling was a window.

Sweeney's POV

I was sick of just sitting here. I had already looked around the room. Besides adding furniture, nothing had been changed. Nothing removed.

So I sat, curled against the door, clutching the picture of Lucy and baby Johanna, facing the clouds, lit up for a second by the setting sun, going from a sickly polluted gray to pink, orange, and purple, waiting for the aftermath of diamond-dust stars to be sprinkled between the clouds.

**I'm sorry if Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett get OOC-ish . . . or already are. But hey, THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN FLAMING ME OVER SOMETHING STUPID! Sorry ….. btw there's a picture of Jolon and Elena on deviantart. Search deviantart princessroadkamelot and it's in my gallery.**


	5. Chapter 5 Elena

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes. My body really hurt but I managed to stand up. I shook my head, but stopped when the pain sank in. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest of some kind. The tops of the trees blocked the sky, but from the heat I knew there was a sun behind them. What was so _weird _about this place was I felt like I had been here already. I tried to clear my head and started walking down a trail. I didn't know how long I'd been walking but I made it to the exit where I saw the most breathtaking castle. A stream reflected the castle in front and I gaped at all the meadows spreading far and wide. I grinned and started to sprint to the castle. Maybe the people there could tell me what this amazing place was. Halting I walked to the entrance, the castle doors looming over me. I cleared my throat and knocked lightly. Scurrying feet could be heard and I watched the huge door creak open. "May I be of assistance?" My face scrunched in confusion. I couldn't see the speaker at all. Where was it coming from? "Down here ma'am." The voice directed. I looked down and saw the most adorable thing in the universe. It was a bunny! He was dressed in a striped vest with puffy sleeves and a hat with a feather sticking out from it. I wanted to squeeze him! The bunny must have recognized me for he gasped and bowed low. AWW! "It is you! I did not expect you to be here. I have not seen you for a very long time!" "Um, pardon, but have we met before? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." I remarked. The bunny nodded, "You usually always forget every time." He smiled (if bunnies can smile) warmly and gestured for me to follow him. I followed the bunny through a giant hall and into a room. It appeared to be the throne room. It looked quite dusty. "Excuse me, but I didn't happen to catch your name." "My name is Bernard." I stuck my tongue out. Bernard? Ugh. "I think I'll call you Bernie!" Bernard bowed. "If you wish." When we reached the throne I noticed other bunnies huddled around it. They turned when they heard us approach. Some gasped when they saw me. "She's here." "She only comes when something terrible has happened." "She's grown up so much." "It's been so many years!" They all had something to say and I giggled as they feel over each other in awe. They were adorable! Finally one came up and bowed in a hello to me. "Welcome to your castle, Elena. We have missed you dearly." I gasped. They knew me! How could I forget them? I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say. "Um, hello everybody. Can – can you tell me where I am?" The bunny who had bowed to me replied, "Why you're in your dream universe."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6 Waking Up

**Chapter 6 Starry Night Sky**

"Mr. Todd!" I woke to that woman screeching in my ear. "Wake up!" She whined. "Today is market day, remember? We have to go!"

It annoyed me that one, she had come in my room in the first place, and two, that she was trying to tell me what to do. "I'm not going." For some reason, she flew into a rage and started going off about how I should be grateful to her for cooking me food and how if it hadn't let me stay here I would never had gotten my revenge.

"GET OUT!" I exploded, jumping up and yanking the already open door open further. I pushed out of the room and slammed the door behind me. If she wanted me to appreciate what she had done, then she could stop flaunting it about at the worst of times. Had she ever mentioned that she lied about Lucy? No. And I doubt she ever would.

I stood up and looked around the room again, then decided to walk over to the table and look at the picture of Lucy again. When I reached the table though, there were things that caught my eye which I hadn't noticed before. For one thing, the girl who now lived here had been shoving paper into the frame of the mirror, which is bad for the paper and defeats the purpose of a mirror. There was a list in the mirror frame that I noticed because I had never heard of them before.

"Ask what's-her-face to send your desk," I read, squinting at the handwriting. The one I was reading was bouncy and large while the other was a cramped scrawl. "Washing machine?" I raised my eyebrows. What the hell is a washing machine?

Something fell out of the mirror frame onto the floor and I stooped to pick it up. It appeared to be a photograph, but not like any I've seen. It was colorful and glossy and flopped around like any other paper when I picked it up. The photograph had eight people in it, but the only faces I recognized were the ones of the girl whose body I was using and the girl who Mrs. Lovett haunted. I set it down on the desk, an unknown feeling washing over me. I suppose it could have been called remorse, a thing I never knew while cutting throats. I wondered what effect this would have on these people.

Another unidentified object was on the desk – an orange rectangle with a white square and a circle in the middle of it. Two strings dangled above the floor when I picked it up, and at the end of each of those strings was an oddly shaped object.

"Mr. Todd?" that woman stuck her - or the girl's, head in the room. I almost dropped the orange thing. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yes," I replied, not looking up.

"Then please get dressed and come do so." Her voice still had the hint of exasperation in it.

"I do not want to go to the market."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes narrowed and she stomped in the room. "Stop acting like a spoiled child," she said in an irritated tone. Mrs. Lovett looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on the suitcase tossed carelessly against a wall. She opened it, rummaged through it, and threw some clothes at me. I cringed away and they fell on the floor. "Get dressed." She slammed the door behind her.

The "market" was so more different than it was before. Strange automobils in ridiculous colors slid between the crowds. Stalls sold round disks in strange boxes and colorful books instead of food.

I grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm. "Where do we get food?"

She shrugged.

I noticed some of those strange things at one of the stalls that looked like the orange and white thing on the girl's desk. A sign above said 'Used iPods'.

I ran over. "Uhm, how do I use these?" I asked, still unaccustomed to my new voice.

"Oh, don't know 'ow to use the old models, eh?" he had a cockney accent and was extremely scruffy looking, in much need of a good shave. "It's not like the touch ones, you 'ave to put in the earbuds, like usual and spin the dial thing in the middle."

Since I had no idea what 'usual' was, I took is word for it and popped in the earbuds, flicked the dial and waited.

Uncultured, coarse music flooded my ears. "Swing yer parhtah round dah left," drawled a voice in a strange accent. I grimaced.

"Country music, popular in America," said the hopeful salesman.

Still grimacing, I pulled out the earbuds and shoved the thing back to the man. "Come again soon?" he called.

I ran off in search of Mrs. Lovett.

**Jolon**

I wondered what had been going on with my body since my mental confinement. I hoped that whoever this ghost was, they enjoyed moping around instead of doing anything. For someone who had never suspected they would be locked in their own mind, I suppose it's no surprise I had no idea how to escape.

I threw my head against the wall and sighed, looking up at the sky. The stars swirled in an endless pattern of random twists and turns, like an animated version of Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'. The glass ceiling.

"Yes!" I shouted in hoarse voice, jumping up. I cleared my throat and looked around the hallway. I wasn't expecting to see a ladder in the middle of the hall, ready for use. I was expecting to see a certain door.

Which, of course, was there. I strode over to the door and yanked it open. Furniture tumbled out, missing me by inches. I dragged a piano to the middle of the hallway, then stacked a table, chaise, chair, five cusions, and a suitcase on top. I scrambled up and stood on top of the swaying tower, my fingers snatching at a window latch. I finally caught hold and yanked it up, crawling onto the roof and accidently kicking over the stack of stuff. The table and piano managed to stay upright, at least.

With much luck and some determination, I could bust out of here.

**.**** starry night**

**BTW: the name 'Jolon' is a Native American name meaning 'Valley of the Dead Oaks'. Personally it's my favorite name besides Jorani (radiant jewel, from Cambodia) hence my user name. I'm sorry, but Sweeney and Nellie are so out of character. I was thinking, oh, he's going to be all like 'Well, since I can't get my revenge on Toby, I'll live for a little while more' and my friend, who is co writing this with me (she writes every ever chapter), said Mrs. Lovett should be mad at Sweeney for killing her. **

** And I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I had writer's block and no antivirus for my internet. -_-U**


	7. Chapter 7 The Way Out

I was happy. For the time being. So far in my dream universe, nothing horrible had happened to me. Bernie had explained that I was going to enjoy it here, because everything was done to please me. So far I had had eleven tea parties in one day, skipped to my heart's content, and played 'Dress the Bunnies until They Tell Me to Stop'.

I hadn't known how much time I had spent in the universe, but if I were to estimate I would say a few days.

One day I had been playing hide and seek with Bernie when I stumbled upon a courtyard. I gasped in delight when I saw it held a massive garden.

"Whoopee, a garden!" I squealed, clapping my hands. Quickly I ran into the courtyard.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen. There were rows of different flower beds everywhere. I also noticed that each was marked with a placard saying different things. I walked around and between them, giggling when I saw placards with things like, "How many things Elena actually _does _know, but won't reveal."

I froze though when I saw a flower bed of tulips with a placard saying, "Memories in London." I walked over to that one and looked at the bed of flowers curiously. A small card on a post said, "Sniff Me." My eyebrows shot up, but I obeyed it anyway. Bending down, I closed my eyes and sniffed deeply.

Immediately, I was overcome by images. The first was Jolon watching me angrily as I grabbed unneccary things from the market and throwing them in our cart. The next was me running around, infatuated with the park we had found. I was screaming with the other kids, and Jolon looked ready to strangle me out of embarrassment. I chuckled at that one.

Other images played, but finally I saw the image where I was taking random polaroid pictures with Jolon, Logan, and a passerby on the street.

They stopped, and I rose, smiling sadly. Now that I thought of what I was missing I realized that I wanted to go home desperately. I walked out of the courtyard and into the hallways, with my head low.

"Princess Elena!" I heard a small voice. I looked down to see Bernie hopping along side me. "You were to be finding me. Are we not playing a game?" The little creature stopped.

"Have I made the princess bored?" He whispered with his large floppy ears hung low in shame and sadness. I gasped and picked him up, nearly squeezing the life out of him with my hug.

"Of course you're not to blame Bernie! Don't say something like that!" I cried.

Bernie whimpered, as he was unable to answer. I laughed apologetically and set him down. He pressed down his vest, and adjusted his hat. He looked up at me with expectant eyes.

"Then what is the problem my princess?" He asked.

I sighed and looked at him.

"Well, you see, I'm homesick." I looked at him, again, apologetically. I said, "I think I'd like to go home now."

The little bunny nodded and put his hands behind his back.

"I knew you would eventually." He said. "I can get you home if you'd like."

I clapped my hands, instantly gleeful again. I eagerly nodded and Bernie hopped away, me following. We walked (and hopped) through the castle until we were upon a room. Bernie stopped and faced me.

"Inside is a portal. You can get home from there."

I smiled and gave him another bone crunching hug.

"Thank you Bernie!" I opened the door. I looked back and asked, "See you later?"

All Bernie did was shrug and nod. I smiled again and went into the room, shutting the door behind me. The room was bare. I wouldn't have thought it was used for anything had I not seen a panel. It was shaped like a foot, so I only assumed I was to step on it. I stomped on it, and for a few seconds nothing happened. I frowned and crossed my arms.

Suddenly, a burst of red light filled the room. I shielded my eyes from it, and when my eyes were adjusted I removed them. I was surprised to see the room filled with objects. It reminded me of a kitchen and I saw tables with random plates with meat pies on them. There were a few razors around, like souvenirs and I saw, to my horror, a figure.

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

The figure turned from what it was doing. It looked around wildly, then frowned, and put its hands on its hips.

"Who am I?" It started, "Who are you? Comin' into my body like ya got no respect."

I gasped. _Me_? No respect? This person was out of its mind.

"Well I never! Who are you?" I demanded.

The figure analyzed me before wiping its forehead and sighing.

"Mrs. Lovett, love." She said.

I gaped. This was the woman who had possessed my body. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you the one who's possessed me?" I asked. "What about your friend, erhm, Mr. Todd?"

For a moment Mrs. Lovett's eyes glazed over and she looked ready to swoon. I wondered if that;s how I looked when someone asked me about Logan…

"Oh Mr. T, 'e's fine. 'E's possessed your friend, what's-her-face, Molon."

I furrowed my brows. "Jolon?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at me blankly. "That's what I said, love."

I prepared to say something before I noticed the portal that had materialized, closing.

"If you'll excuse me Mrs. Lovett, I have somewhere to be." I curtseyed before I threw myself into the portal. I heard Mrs. Lovett's cry of alarm before I crashed onto the floor of the meat pie shop. I rubbed my sore bottom, before I remembered Jolon.

I found her upstairs, moaning and rubbing her head. I squealed and hugged her roughly.

"Oh, Elena….can't breathe." She wheezed.

I giggled nervously.

"Sorry, but how did you get out?" I asked.

Jolon checked to see if I had broken anything while mumbling something unmentionable. "Long story." She looked up at me. "How about you?"

I casually looked around, looking at a photo of a pretty woman with a baby in her lap. "Oh I just asked Bernie, my bunny, and he told me I could go through a portal."

Jolon looked at me with a strange look on her face, before she burst into laughter. She clutched her sides, while I looked at her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Jolon shook her head, still laughing.

"I just really missed you."

I frowned, before shrugging. I had made Jolon laugh. Something she had never done before.

"Come on Jolon. I think we need some answers." I said.

Jolon sobered and looked up at me.

"But who's going to believe su and not think we're crazy?" Jolon asked. Then she looked at me with wide eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh I know, the police. And I'm sure when we're in therapy, the shrinks will too."

I mused on my options before snapping my fingers in triumph.

"Toby." I said. "We'll go ask Toby."


End file.
